


honey

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Angst, Campaign 2 Episode 55, Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Succubi & Incubi, i have so many feelings you guys, vaguely implied past astrid/caleb widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Caleb gets charmed.Post C2E55.





	honey

Nott is speaking, about letters, and Astrid, and some small part of him feels worried, feels betrayed, but for the first time in quite a while, it is quiet. He can hear her words, but he can not really focus on them. It is hard to focus on them, really. 

There is the ghostly memory of a hand in his hair. There is a voice at the crook of his neck, a voice in his mind, speaking softly. The air feels like honey, thick and warm around him. 

For a moment, he forgets everything. His mind goes slow, goes blank. There's nothing there, except for the familiar comfort. Astrid's hand in his hair and the taste of her lips on his and everything is honey sweet. 

"Light them up, pretty" comes the all too familiar order, and still hazy, he lets out a burst of fire, and he lets his friends burn.

The fire shines, and he always did like the way it burned. 

Everything is hard to think about, hazy through the honey. It's hard to focus on anything other than the voice. Nott is by his side, and she looks worried, and he's trying to remember what she had been telling him. She tells him a joke, but he can’t hear the punchline.  

Beau is on him, and Yasha, and Jester, his friends around him, Beau's hand gripping his wrist, and all that he can hear is the reminder in his mind that they will never love you, like I do. They are here to hurt him. They were never his friends, not really. He doesn't get friends, after all, he doesn't deserve them.

He surrounds himself in the familiar comfort of fire. He should panic, he knows, although he doesn't quite remember why, but the warmth is comfortable, and it's hard to be anything but happy. 

Her voice sits by his shoulder, the echo of her hand traces through his hair, and the air tastes like honey, warm and sweet, it tastes like homecoming, like forgiveness and belonging. 

The sword strikes true, and everything shatters once again.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a...fun...episode. 
> 
> the succubus/incubus would totally take the form of astrid/eodwulf for caleb. which, of course, would leave him Extra Fucked Up about it. am i wrong??


End file.
